oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Cynes
|image1=File:NoImage.svg|thumb |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Fort City'' |creator=User:Coopergang1 |full_name=Connor Cynes |alias(es)=Uncle Cynes, Doc Cynes |birthplace=Fresno, California |residence=Fort City, PA |species=Human |age=Mid-30s |gender=Male |height=5'11" |weight=156 lbs }} }} ' , commonly referred to simply by his last name, is an original character designed by Coopergang1. He resides in the Fort City universe. Doctor Cynes is the resident medic and researcher in Fort City, and was put on the supply run group as punishment for stealing supplies. Born in California during the 90s to a broken and dysfunctional family, he was pressured by parents to succeed in school. Fearing the repercussions of getting a dissatisfactory grade, he put classes ahead of his social life. His sister, Zach's mother, suffered from the same type of parenting. He was excellent in the field of science and prospered over other students, and was named valedictorian. He went to Columbia University in New York to study medicinal science. From here, he was appointed to a top-secret government experiment, where he resided in an underground lab for several years, overseeing the vital signs of those involved in time-travel experiments and working at a medical clinic on the side to not arouse suspicion. The world ended when mankind was on the brink of time travel. He was one of the first people to make it to the settlement known as Fort City, a local Outlet Mall and Park fortified into a secure base. Since then, he's made an effort to return to the underground lab to revert the end of the world, but only if Jack Fort, the tyrant ruler of Fort City, will allow that. Cynes has long, shaggy red hair parted town the middle. He often wears a lab coat, even during supply runs. In his first appearance he wears a grey V-neck sweater over a light blue dress shirt, and often wears similar outfits. On supply runs he carries a grey backpack. Growing up spoiled without any fighting or basic mechanical skills, he at first lacks confidence. Despite this, he attempts to help out as much as possible. Throughout the series, he develops skills necessary to navigate the apocalyptic world. *'''Medical Knowledge: He is Fort City's best doctor and can perform a variety of procedures. *'Science:' He has a vast knowledge of various sciences and puts them to use often. *'Melee Combat:' He develops adequate fighting skills in the apocalypse. *'Firearms:' He learns how to use firearms and improves his aim throughout the series. *'Survival Skills:' After a number of supply runs, Connor learns to mind his surroundings and how to spot useful materials. *'Zach Cynes:' Nephew *'Susan Erwin': Sister *'cam-RON:' Helpful Artificial Intelligence *'Christene Burnston:' Close Friend *'David Arveck:' Best friend, Teammate *'Raphael Burnston:' Close Friend *'Rachel Denings:' Crush *'Jack Fort:' Dystopian Dictator **'Lt. Bailey Gaston:' Corrupt general **'Enforcers:' Jack Fort's army *'Bandits and Looters:' Common recurring nuisances *Cynes was originally a mentor figure, but now serves as the central protagonist. *Cynes's last name was original "Cyence", but the pun was deemed too on the nose. File:Cynes2.png|Connor's current design Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Male characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Good characters Category:Humans Category:Coopergang1's characters Category:Scientists Category:Doctors Category:Articles without images